Perfect Flaws
by londonlover
Summary: This is a story about 2 girls running loose in New York after a lifetime of being cooped up. They face relationship, personal, and even some together problems, but both learn that 2 guys in particular love them just the way they are, Perfect Flaws and all


Chapter 1- Perfect flaws

"Ginny! Get down here this moment!" Olivia yelled up the stairs. She tapped her foot impatiently until she heard a pair of heel clad feet trotting down the steps. "Calm your boots missy! Getting ready for a date takes a while!" Ginny replied slyly then glanced into her mirror. Her hair was in a messy up-do that magically looked amazing even if she had completed it in 30 seconds flat. Her legs were covered in tight, sand-washed jeans and her smooth belly was sticking out from an expensive, pink and silver chiffon Prada blouse.

Ginny looked at her friend as she strolled down the stairs, and automatically sported a knowing smile. "You know what you're wearing right?" she said slowly. Olivia sighed loudly and tugged at her, quite short, Michael Kors tank top. Olivia's whole life was spent indoors trying to cover-up her immaculate body from on-lookers; she was a "good catholic girl" who never stepped a toe out of line. Sure, she had her turn of problems and such, but every time she pranced out of their large wooden doors and into the seeing eyes of the world, she hid under her designer long skirts and polo jackets. It was a miracle (by Ginny) to even see her in a tiny tank-top sporting the words "use me".

"Ginny. Are you _sure_ you want to do this? I mean really sure?" Olivia asked tensely. You could hear a loud 'sigh' near the staircase so Olivia prepped herself to hear The Speech that got her into this mess in the first place! "Livy! We're supposed to be adventurous! We're now 21! We _can_ go out and do these things! And besides, it's only a blind-date! It's not like we're going to get hammered at some dodgy looking pub and get harassed by two… _ugly_ looking blokes!" she finished with a flourish. Olivia closed her eyes and tried to think of this reasonably. They could go and have a good time (hope fully) with two NOT ugly looking blokes or they could stay at home and be the sad sacks that they've been their whole lives.

"OK. I'll do it." Livy said firmly. "But if we DO get harassed, I'm taking you to the grave with me, little missy." Ginny waggled her eyebrows and tossed some Jimmy Choo stilettos at her best friend. "Those will look hottest when we are strutting our stuff for two mystery men." Ginny topped off and then winked seductively.

Sashaying through their door, Olivia said "check me" sharply. That was Ginny's queue for their emergency once-over. Head to toe conformity from your best friend did the trick! Nodding in unison and adding a touch more glossiness to each other's lips, they walked down the concrete walk-way. Their house was quite understandably, well, massive. After Ginny's two brothers, Fred and George, really made it in the big-time with their silly joke shop, they hired Ginny to help out right when she turned 16. She worked there for 2 years and earned a surprising amount! After leaving Hogwarts at the age of 18, she went to a muggle college of fashion in New York for 2 years, but soon found that she liked the…non-responsible, shall we say, life better.

Ginny met Olivia in college in America. They were both aspiring fashion designers and fantasized about being famous and well-known. After a year of passing each other in the halls and getting stuck together for projects and such, they soon became friends. After discovering their obvious sameness in a lot of situations, they also found that their complete oppositeness excited both of them. After their 2 years of Fashion College the two girls realized that college just wasn't for them. Ginny missed her parents in London; Olivia just wanted to get away from her past and away from her boring life. She needed a clean slate.

The twosome bought a pair of one-way tickets to London and never looked back. After putting their pockets together, Ginny and Olivia owned a surprising amount! At least enough to get a very good sized home, if not more. The first house they came upon was an ancient mansion called The Moniteau Manor. While the peppy and blonde real state agent, Glenda, unlocked the immense oak doors, the girls shared a knowing smile. They knew this was the house for them. After giving Glenda their opinions on the house and practically buying out Harvey Nichol's furniture department, they had themselves a cozy house!

Jumping in their silver and blue Mini Cooper, Ginny and Olivia drove excitedly to their favorite French restaurant, Magnifique. After arriving and handing over their Donna Karen blazers to the posh looking butler at the front, they trotted to the hostess. "Ginerva Weasley and Olivia Dolton, please. We're meeting someone here." Ginny said lightly to the waiting women. The lady strolled over her gold calligraphy list and nodded to a lingering young woman waiting with menus.

Both girls giggled nervously and gave each other a silent "check me". Nodding appreciatively, they continued on in the path of their leader's clicking 4 inch heels. Ginny wondered how a waitress could go an entire day wearing those shoes. Her feet were already starting to hurt! Olivia's hair swung back and forth in front of Ginny and she felt a twinge of guilt for practically making her come out tonight. Soon she shook it off because inside she knew it was the right thing for her.

Finally slowing to a halt at a small square table for 4 in the back, both girls sat and ordered their drinks (Cosmo for Olivia and a Kettle One martini for Ginny). Ginny tried to start a conversation with her friend, but she could tell that Olivia wasn't really listening. She was peering through the diverse crowd trying to spot their blind dates.

Ginny's eyes shuttered to a close while she imagined the perfect man for tonight. Dark brown hair, tanned skin, green eyes peeking at her longingly, and ruffled hair that needed a cutting. Gasping, Ginny shook her head and dismissed those thoughts. She hadn't thought about a certain green eyed hero for ages. They had broken up peacefully after the final war. Both teenagers knew they weren't meant for each other, so they parted. Olivia let slip a tiny squeak and stepped on Ginny's stiletto clad toes.

Wincing, Ginny glanced up. Walking toward them in a seemingly slow-motion fashion were the most handsome men she had ever laid eyes on. The bloke on the right was very tall and had sharp features. His pointy nose and thin lips made him look almost shy, but still irresistible. His swishy dark brown hair fell in his adorably blue eyes and he brushed them away with his manly hands. The man on the left was the obvious leader in this pact. He walked a touch ahead of his friend and had a strong look on his face. Blonde hair with microscopic brown streaks hid his eyes "were they…grey? Wait, maybe silver. Must remember to check later" Ginny thought to herself.from the two girls, but both couldn't miss the playful smirk on his pink lips. Both were dressed in stylish Armani clothes with obvious differences in style. The blonde went for the 'dress-to-impress' style while the brown headed aimed for a more casual and laid-back approach. Ginny had her eyes on the blonde.

Livy and Gin stood up gracefully and offered their hands to the two men. The blonde went right for Ginny while the brown headed zoomed in on Olivia. It seemed as if they were drawn together, from the moment they met eyes.

"Hello. I'm Draco and this is my friend Blaise." Draco said politely. Ginny was stunned. What had she started?


End file.
